


Operator Error

by LemurMonster



Series: The life of Kanin [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Nuka World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/pseuds/LemurMonster
Summary: Kanin's a prankster, and sometimes others think they can prank her back.





	Operator Error

Looking up and squinting at the midday sun, her features slowly turn into a scowl. It’s hot, why does it have to be hot out. This makes things so much worse. Trudging her way through the gates to Nuka World, Kanin sighs in frustration as that stupid melody chimes away. Wanting nothing more than to ignore it she picks up her pace. Nearly stomping as her body language practically dares anyone to say anything. Her nose curls as she gets a whiff of herself. Looking down at the grisly mess spattering her clothes. Kanin rolls her eyes dramatically growling under her breath, “Why do bloodworms insist on exploding.”

Kanin grins as she walks near the Parlor, Operator territory. Gently picking up a string of what she hopes is intestines, and drops it at the foot of a rather snobby raider. Missing, the offal lands on the blonde woman’s shiny shoes. The look of disgust and rage flashing across the raiders hard features, Kanin tries her best not to burst out laughing. Someone needed to share her stinky misery with her, might as well get a laugh out of it. Kanin stops and looks at her, eyes wide and with dramatic flair “Oh, I am so sorry.” Taking a step closer to the raider Kanin reaches out and places a hand on the woman’s clean pressed suit, making sure to wipe blood on it.

Furious the woman steps closer in a threatening manner. Gagging as she gets scent of the gore covering Kanin. She steps back and scoffs “You look like you belong with the Disciples, but you defiantly smell like you’re one of the Pack!” She turns to her compatriots, looking full of herself while making a snide comment about Kanin being a filthy whore.

Flashing a lopsided grin, Kanin smacks the raiders ass as she begins to walk past, looking over her shoulder and giving a wink at the dumbfounded woman. “At least I have more fun!” Snickering to herself, she walks away from the Operator. Walking through the gateway giving view to the Fizztop Mountain, Kanin walks around the pool of water in front of the Fizztop Grille, looking out at Billy, still diligently sifting through the water. He’s never going to clean that cesspool up. Got to give the boy credit though, he’s determined and nothing seems to stop him.

A small smile draws on Kanins lips as she sees the very thing she was seeking, the communal restrooms. She’s one of a handful that uses the functional showers there. Almost sprinting for the door, her smile growing. Once through the door for the woman’s side, she starts toeing her boots off and kicking them under a bench while tearing her vest off her shoulders. Quickly pulling her shirt over her head she tosses both garments on to the floor. Glancing at it with disgust as it hits the floor with a squelch. Her nimble fingers quickly unlatching her belt buckle and pant buttons, she then pushes her pants and panties down in one quick motion.

Giggling to herself she rushes for one of the wall mounted cabinet mirrors, opening it to reveal a stash of soap. Kanin always makes sure to keep this stocked, not for the benefit of everyone else who uses it, but for herself. She practically prances over to one of the shower stalls, turning the knob for the warm water as she’s sure to stand back out of the way. Constantly testing the stream of water with her fingers, waiting for it to warm up enough. Once she’s happy with the temperature of the water she slowly eases under. Closing her eyes as she lulls her head back, giving a content sigh. Kanin stands there for a moment, just enjoying the cleanliness of the water washing away all the filth from the day. Glancing down she lets out a short huff of a laugh. “She wasn’t wrong, that’s disgusting.” Watching the blackened water mix with dark red streams run down her body and pool along the floor.

Wanting to make sure that she gets everything off, Kanin takes a longer than usual time in the shower. Enjoying the fresh feeling as the soap suds swirl down the drain. Taking a deep breath as steam tickles her nose, scented with old soap. She sighs contently while her whole body relaxes, enjoying the warm water that envelops her. So much better than what the day consisted of.

Scouting outside of Dry Rock Gulch for a rumored Gunner squad. She never saw sign of them, but she sure did find a nest of Bloodworms. Each time one popped out of the ground, throwing dust and sand at her as it would launch itself. Wanting to latch onto her and sink its rings of teeth into her flesh. Only they were all met with Squish, her trusty bright pink baseball bat wrapped with a chain and nails protruding from all angles. Living up to its name, the bloodworms did in fact squish, and viscera went flying everywhere. Sticking to her and collecting the dust that another worm would kick up. Soon she was covered in various degrees of drying blood and dirt with the occasional bit of organ.

Glancing back down Kanin smiles, water running clean and no longer feeling that sticky gore clinging to her skin or tangled in her hair. Reluctantly turning the water off she lightly walks out of the stall and places the soap back into the cabinet. Turning to a locker to grab one of the drying cloths, her eyes narrow as soon as the door opens to reveal it’s empty. Slowly turning her head to look at the door, she sees that her grimy clothes are gone as well, only spots of blood painted on the floor where they once were. Kanin chuckles quietly “Well, only one way through this.” Looking over to the bench where she kicked her boots, just barely visible. She reached down and snagged them, rinsing them off in one of the sinks until the water ran clean. Cringing she slipped into her now soggy boots, at least they were soggy with water and not various internal liquids. Kanin shuttered at the though.

Standing just inside the doorway, Kanin stood up straighter, holding her head high as she tried to hold a neutral face. Sauntering out the door she immediately spotted the small group of three Operators standing at the ponds edge, watching the entrance of the restroom. They all laughed, which caused a smile to slowly grow on Kanins face. Choosing to stand her ground, she slowly and calmly walked over to the group of raiders who thought they had her where they wanted. The blonde raider from before was holding her side in a fit of laugher, taking a few breaths to calm herself she sneered, “Now everyone can see you for the whore you are, though, they’ve most likely already seen it.”

Kanin kept her calm composure as she slowly walked up to them, placing her left hand on her hip, her smile turned into a grin. “Well sweetheart, if you wanted to see me naked you just needed to ask.” Kanin slowly twirled about as her eyes landed on the raider once more, her grin turning predatory. The raider grew flustered with anger, puffing up while glaring. Kanin seductively stepped closer to her then without warning swung a right hook, landing right on target. Her fist collided with the raiders face with a dull crack. Knocking the raider to the ground, holding her face with both her hands, blood seeping from her nose. The other two companions looked like they were about to defend their friend when Kanin’s grin grew. “Yes?” Kanin practically purred at them, still holding her fist tight as her knuckles began to redden. Her eyes shining with something wild while her grin barred her teeth. They both took a step back. “Thought not.”

Taking a few steps back as she turned around, walking towards the market. Making sure to keep her head held high. She opened and closed her fist a few times, definitely going to be sore all day tomorrow, but so freaking worth it. She rounded the corner towards the Bradberton Amphitheater just as a few Pack members stopped in their tracks while on their way to their territory and stared at her. One of them decided to give her a howl. Rolling her eyes, Kanin shook her head as she kept walking up to one of the buildings circling just outside the market.

Turning the knob and stepping inside, she quickly closed the door and locked it. Resting her head against the wooden door as she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Reaching up she clicked on a light switch and cringed, realizing her hand might be sorer than she originally thought. Shrugging, Kanin walked further into what she called home. Grabbing a chair and firmly wedging it up against the door to make sure even if someone picked the lock, they weren’t going to sneak in quietly. After that walk of shame, she knew some would take it as an invitation, one she was not giving. Smiling to herself as she grabbed her shotgun and a case full of ammo. “Looks like you’re sleeping with me tonight.”

Kicking her boots off and tugging on a shirt too large for her, she curled up under a tattered quilt. Shaking her head as she huffed out a short laugh. “Stupid fucking Bloodworms.”

 


End file.
